AI SOFT COUPLE NO ZOKAI
by Hoshigami Sheia
Summary: hey.. hey... inilah Nara Shikamaru. tidak romantis? benar! tapi dia ga pernah main-main kalau menyukai seseorang. dan gadis yg disukainya adalah Kurotsuchi. perbincangan antara keduanya yang membosankan, tapi Kurotsuchi tetap menyukainnya!


Tittle : AI SOFT COUPLE NO ZOKAI

Author : Sheirey HoshigaRo Aidaiki a.k.a. Kisaki Hoshigaki! wV

Pair : Shiku (?)

Note : hei, hei, pasangan _'Shiku'_ ingatkah kalian pada scene ini. Well, kubuatkan ini khusus buat kalian. Sekaligus buat nginget" adegan _so gubrak(?)_ yang laen. Nyahahahhahahah…

_Part Scene based on Comment on FP Sozo no Sekai_

ONESHOOT PENDEK

Douzoooouuu…

Semilir angin membelai lembut dua insan yang kini tengah duduk, berteduh di salah satu pohon rindang di bukit kecil. Kedua insan berbeda _gender _itu bertengadah menatap langit biru yang dihiasi arak-arakkan awan putih. Perlahan seorang dari mereka menunduk, lalu menatap kearah pemuda disebelahnya. Merasa diperhatikan pemuda itu bertanya, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit.

"Apa?" Tanya Shikamaru –Pemuda itu-.

"Eh? Ah…. Umm, aku-… aku ingin bertanya sesuatu.." Jawab gadis manis dengan manic mata berwarna hitam –Kurotsuchi-.

" *yawn* tentang?" Shikamaru menanggapi dengan malas, sambil bicara begitu dia merebahkan tubuhnya dan mulai memejamkan mata.

" Etto, umm…. Shika-kun, sebesar apa kau menyukai ku?"

"….."

"…."

"…. Apa aku perlu menjawabnya?" Shikamaru masih menanggapi dengan malas, namun tak dipungkiri ia merasa kesal karna rasa sukanya diragukan. Hei, dia pasti serius kalau itu menyangkut perasaan.

"_Gomennasai_, aku-…. Aku hanya ingin tahu" Kurotsuchi meremat ujung bajunya, butiran air mata mulai menggantung di pelupuk matanya. Ia terlihat menahan sesuatu.

"…."

"…."

"…. Aku menyukaimu sebesar aku menyukai langit. Kenapa menanyakannya?" kelopak mata Shikamaru terbuka, memperlihatkan manik mata coklat tua. Yang menatap dalam ke manik hitam Kurotsuchi.

" Kemarin…. _O- orang itu_.." Suara Kurotsuchi sedikit bergetar saat mengucapkannya. Shikamaru masih menatap Kurotsuchi. Sungguh, ia tahu apa yang dimaksud Kurotsuchi.

" Lalu?" Hanya kata itu yang keluar, padahal Shikamaru ingin menjelaskan sampai detail tapi rasa malasnya lebih kuat. -_-

" ….. hikss…" Isakan itu tiba-tiba keluar dari bibir mungil Kurotsuchi.

" _Dia_ masa lalu" Shikamaru sedikit luluh, melihat Kurotsuchi.

" Yang sekarang kusukai hanya kau" lanjutnya.

"… Hikss.. Gomennasai, aku.. aku takut kehilanganmu"

" _Daijoubu yo_" Shikamaru menggerakkan jemarinya menghapus butiran air mata yang mengalir di pipi Kurotsuchi. Rona merah terlukis di pipi keduanya, saat merasakan kulit mereka bersentuhan.

" Shi-… Shika-kun?"

"Hm? _Nan de yo, Hime-chan_?"

"_Su-…. Suki da yo_" Kurotsuchi menelungkupkan tangannya tepat diatas tanga Shikamaru yang tengah mengelus pipinya. Senyuman manis terukir di bibir mungil Kurotsuchi. Ah, bibir merah merekah nan mungil itu seakan menghipnotis Shikamaru untuk merasakannya, mengecap setiap inchi-nya.

_'WTF?! Itu tak mungkin kulakukan'_ Batin Shikamaru, menepis pikirannya yang _'iya-iya'._

_'Ck! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, sebelum bibir merah merekah nan mungil Kuro-chan menggoda ku lagi'_ batinnya lagi, setengah depresi.

"He? _Nani kore?_ Kau ngga' bilang pun, aku sudah tahu kalau kau menyukaiku." Shikamaru dengan tatapan malas dan kata-kata PD-nya, menghancurkan _Romantic Scene_ yang berlangsung.

"Kau benar-benar ngga' bisa romantic Shika-kun" Kurotsuchi mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal.

"Tapi kau tetap suka, kan?" Shikamaru kembali merebahkan tubuhnya, dan memejamkan mata.

" YA! Bodohnya aku bisa menyukaimu. Gezz…. Aku bingung bagian mana darimu yang membuatku tertarik!" Umpat Kurotsuchi.

_BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!_

Kurotsuchi meninju-ninju pelan dada Shikamaru, sembari mengumpatkan kekesalannya.

"Shika-kun ngga' romantis!"

"…"

" Pemalas"

"…"

"Ngga' ngerti keadaan"

"…"

"Menyebalkan"

"….."

"Dingin, Master of Jaim, dan Cuek padaku!" ucap Kurotsuchi dalam satu tarikan nafas.

" Dan kau selalu menyukaiku" Shikamaru membuka mata, lalu menarik Kurotsuchi kepelukannya.

"Ya! Menyebalkan sekali, aku bisa menyukaimu" jerit Kurotsuchi.

"How sweet you are, Kurotsuchi-chan~" Shikamaru mengelus-elus lembut kepala Kurotsuchi, memainkan helai-helai rambutnya. Kurotsuchi menikmati perlakuan kekasihnya itu. _'jarang-jarang Shika-kun begini'_ pikirnya.

" Nee, Shika-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Demo, aku masih penasaran kenapa kau kemarin bisa bersama _dia_?"

" hm? Kau masih mengungkit hal itu? ah! I see, Kuro-chan ternyata orang yang sangat pencemburu ya? " Goda Shikamaru sembari tersenyum kecil.

"BHUH! )3( .. Sudah, jawab saja Shika-kun!"

" ahahahhaha.. baik-… baik, akan kujawab. Hmmm.. kemarin _dia_ memintaku untuk menemaninya ke _Foodcourt Sichiraku_ " jelas Shikamaru.

"itu saja?" Kurotsuchi menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan '–jangan-bohongi-aku-rusa-baka-atau-kusembelih-kau-'. Hn, saying sekali Kurotsuchi Idul Adha itu kemarin. Coba kalo sekarang mungkin Rusa-mu itu udah dapet nomer antrian penyembelihan. XDD

"Hoaaammpphhh! Terserah, tapi aku tak bohong." Shikamaru mulai menguap-nguap(?) bosan.

" Tapi, kenapa waktu itu aku melihatmu mengelus-elus pipinya, Shika-kun?" Kurotsuchi menusuk-nusuk perut Shikamaru dengan jari telunjuknya, kebiasaan yang dilakukannya saat kesal.

"hm? Mengelus? Ah~! Maksudmu seperti ini?" Shikamaru kembali mengelus pipi Kurotsuchi, tapi gerakan tangannya seolah sedang menghapus air mata.

"eh?" Kurotsuchi memandang manik mata coklat itu.

"Kau mengerti? Aku tak tahan melihat seorang perempuan menangis. _Mendokusai_… Hoaammphhh!"

"Hu'um.. tapi kenapa _dia_ menangis, Shika-kun?"

"Ayahnya tidak setuju dia pacaran dengan Juugo, benar-benar .. _mendokusai_"

"Ah, _So desu ka_?" Kurotsuchi tersenyum kecut, memaklumi.

" hn, Hoammphh~. Bisakah kita bicarakan hal lain saja?"

"Ehehehhehhe… okeh! Ettoo, Shika-kun bagaimana kalau hari minggu besok kita jalan-jalan dengan teman-teman? Ya… ya… ya?" Pinta Kurotsuchi, tatapan puppy eyes no jutsu-nya keluar.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Dimana?"

"TAMAN BERMAIN LELOUCH PARK NO ZOKAI!" Jerit Kurotsuchi riang.

"Yeah, yeah. Kurasa hari minggu nanti akan sangat merepotkan." -_- Shikamaru langsung kena syndrome malas akut.

_ "_"_"

Mentari mulai meluncur ke ufuk barat. Tirai biru cerah mulai tergululung, digantikan warna biru tua gelap yang terhias gemintang. Bulan bersinar cantik berharap esok lebih baik. Kedua insan yang terikat kata 'Ai' itu berjalan beriringan, saling menutkan jemari. Tersenyum cerah, menunggu esok untuk menjalankan rencana mereka bersama teman-teman mereka.

**_OWARI_**


End file.
